Books (Skyrim)
Books are items that can be found and purchased in . The vast collection of books can grant quests, increase specific skills, or update the world map. Other books vary from simple stories, to letters and journals that assist in quests and snippets of lore that help players become familiar with the culture and history of the countries of Tamriel. Types There are 820 item codes corresponding to books in . These can be broken down into the following categories: *Skill Books: books which will increase a specific skill by one level. *Spell Tomes: books that teach one spell and are destroyed once read. *Quest Books: books that add a quest to the player's journal. */Journals/: journals of various characters found throughout Skyrim giving information about them or what they have been doing. */Letters/: letters and notes found throughout Skyrim. */Recipes/: notes that contain potion or poison recipes. *Black Books: books that, if read in Solstheim, will take the Dragonborn to Hermaeus Mora's realm of Apocrypha. *Lore Book: books that describe historical tales in the form of either folklore, or actual documentation of events in Tamrielic lore. Available books The following is a list of books found in , , and . This list does not include spell tomes, recipes, journals or letters. Diaries and journals Notes, letters, and documents Recipes Spell Tomes Misc *Treasure Maps, 10 named variants, note form *Elder Scroll *Black Books *Master Illusion Text, four variants *Oghma Infinium *Power of the Elements, five variants, one being a spell tome, what the Master Illusion Texts are converted to at the end of the Illusion Ritual Spell, only obtainable through console *Shalidor's Insights *Various dev testing books, obtainable only through console, disappear when dropped or placed in a container Bugs *Using a spell such as blizzard can glitch out anything in cases including books, armor, weapons, etc. Any high explosive spell should work (needs more testing, Blizzard tested on PS3). Blizzard doesn't harm non-hostile NPCs making it safe to use in populated areas. *Copying a Spell Tome: place the book on the bookshelf then exit out of the book shelf then quickly click the place the book ends up then read the book when it is on the shelf then exit click the book then every time you activate the book shelf the book will end up there. *The Oghma Infinium can be read over if done in a certain order. To see how to do the full exploit, click here. **Each time the above exploit is used, the maximum book capacity of the bookshelf is increased by one. This will not change the amount that is shown on the shelf, but the ones that are not shown will still show up in the bookshelf menu. (This bug was patched in the recent 1.9 update for .) *Gallus' Encoded Journal may get stuck in your inventory as a Quest Item. To fix this, get caught and go to jail, break out and when you retrieve your items, don't take the journal. *Sometimes skill books will not upgrade the skill. See also *Books (Dawnguard) *Books (Dragonborn) *Skill Book (Skyrim) *Spell Tome (Skyrim) *Console Commands (Skyrim)/Books de:Bücher (Skyrim) es:Libros (Skyrim) pl:Książki (Skyrim) it:Libri (Skyrim) fr:Livres ja:Books (Skyrim) ru:Книги (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Books Category:Skyrim: Letters Category:Skyrim: Lists Category:Skyrim: Skill Books Category:Books by Game